Life after the war
by VampqueenJay
Summary: Its just something that popped into my head. This story will follow the lifes of the gang after defeating Asura. And I suck at sumaries. As the story develops I'll change the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. It belongs to its respectable owners.

**Life after the war.**

**Chapter 1**

It all started out as an ordinary day. It's been a few years after the defeat of the Kishin Asura, and all traces of Arachne and Medusa has completely disappeared. With Mifune dead DWMA accepted Angela as a student; Black Star revealed to her that it was he who had defeated her beloved protector.

"_I'm sorry Angela, he was a brave, honourable warrior and if I were him I would've wanted to die that way too."_

It was understandable that she was mad, in fact she turned Black Star into a frog and only after a week of pleading from Tsubaki did she change him back. Well a frog Star could only be more hyper than a human Star, and after suffering the cribits and constant shouting about surpassing god even in this lowly form, more than just Tsubaki had enough. Death the Kid had overcome most of his OCD, he still had to make things symmetrical, just not all things, well after Maka and Liz had forced Kid in a round room with Patty and told him that if he was to correct anything on her or in the room Patty was to dress him up as a giraffe and break his neck. Needles to say their plan worked. Maka never truly forgot Crona; it was one of her dearest friends. Soul had bought Maka her own bike, emerald to match her eyes.

"_Since I'm a death scythe and I won't always be here, I thought you might like your own way of getting around, it's emerald coz it's the only cool colour for you"_

Stein and Marie decided to be in a relationship. At first it was awkward for the student as well as for them, but things soon eased out and the next thing you knew they got married. Marie was dressed in a wonderful body length golden dress, Stein's suit was all stitches and instead of a traditional wedding cake they had extinct animal shaped cupcakes and chocolates. Soon after the marriage it was discovered by Maka that Marie was expecting, twins to everyone's surprise. Only the future would tell if they had their fathers love for dissection or Marie's terrible sense of direction.

Spirit had won more affection from Maka after the defeat of the Kishin; he limited his trips to Chupa Cabras to once a week. Blair moved out finally able to pay her own rent and live with one of her co-workers, well that's the excuse she gave. Maka and Soul couldn't believe it; it was too good to be true.

The whole gang started to form couples. Black Star and Tsubaki surprised the group one day after a game of basket ball. He just jumped into it.

"_Tsubaki, I the man who shall surpass god" Black Star bent onto one knee "would be honoured if you would join my side as the goddess who surpassed god. Would you do me the honour of becoming Tsubaki Star"  
Tsubaki stood frozen in the spot softly muttering a yes. After a few seconds a smile was placed on her face and she almost knocked Black Star over "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she just couldn't contain her happiness._

The group was dumbfounded for a while.

"_What just happened?" Kid whispered to Liz.  
"I think our friends are getting hitched. Oh this is wonderful!" Liz almost kissed Kid on the spot but remembered that they do not have that type of relationship, instead she grabbed Patty's hands and they jumped up and down._

Kid and Liz were next. It took her by surprise. He was nervous at first but had man up enough to take her to a nice restaurant; he refrained from trying to make everything symmetrical. While eating he asked her.

"_You know, you're very symmetrical Liz, and beautiful" Liz chocked on her food because of the shock "I would like it if you were to be my girlfriend." Kid was now fully aware of his surroundings._

"_I'd love that Kid. And you're not so bad looking yourself" Liz winked. Some laughing was heard from a few tables ahead. _

"_Aw dude can you belief the way he did it?" Black Star laughed_

"_I know, he had to bring in symmetry... poor Liz" Soul swallowed a chuckle. Kid Stood up and walked towards them._

"_Were you following us?" he looked surprised to see them. "Never mind, what are you laughing at Soul, you still haven't asked her. Are you too scared?"_

_Soul paled at the mere thought of asking Maka, it made him nervous "you know cool guys don't rush blindly into things" _

_Black Star let out a loud laugh "There's no way Soul would be able to beat my cool way of winning a girl, besides it's Maka we're talking about. There's nothing he would do that'll be as cool as my great proposal. Face it man you're scared of rejection from the bookworm." That stung Soul's ego a bit._

It was a year after the others got together that Soul asked Maka out. It wasn't anything special. They were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. when Soul managed to ask her about her view on relationships.

"_Well if it's with someone who truly loves me, and who I can completely trust I think it'll work. I might give it a shot, why?" she looked at him puzzled._

"_I was wondering what... I mean I wanted to know would you, you know like to go out with me?" Soul looked scared he tried to cover it up with a smirk but Maka saw through it._

"_That'll be nice. Me and you together." Maka giggled then turned to hug Soul._

It was their graduation year from DWMA. Kid had become Shinigami. Soul and Maka became an unbeatable force. And true to his word Black Star became greater than a god. Kid was planning their graduation ball. It was going to be perfect. It'll start at eight; the tables will be aligned in a straight line with eight tables in each row. It was going to be a blue and white theme. The tables had white cloths underneath smaller blue cloths. The walls were painted for the occasion blue and white roses decorated the walls and on the tables in the middle of all the name tags  
(yes everyone had an assigned seat) were a large light blue glass holder filled with roses of assorted colours. As the date crept closer some nerves grew thinner. On one day Soul and Maka had a huge fight which resulted in Tsubaki and Black Star having to intervene and get the two to make up.

"_You know, Soul'll never leave you, he won't cheat and he'll always be there to protect you. He really loves you Maka and that won't change. Black Star and I fight too, we don't show it but when we do it gets resolved quickly. We can't let minor things come between us." Tsubaki sat with Maka at Death Bucks._

"_I know, it's just that he called me a bookworm again then added his usual 'tiny tits' comment. And all this because I Maka Chopped him for having a nose bleed from Blair's taunting" she sighed "all thought I did compare him to my father after that, and I think that's what hurt him the most, he just left and hasn't returned" Maka got tears in her eyes._

"_When did this happen?" Tsubaki was worried about her friend._

"_A week ago" Maka sipped her coffee. Tsubaki stiffened {Soul had been gone a week} this wasn't good; his black blood might act up._

"_We should go find him, I think he would've already forgiven you" She gave her friend a reassuring smile and hugged her, dragging her off the seat._

_Black Star had found the missing person, in the infirmary. {How could wee have been so stupid, he's been here all week and none of us thought it strange that he was nowhere to be found} "Hey Soul, you awake?" he poked Soul's forehead._

"_Yes" Soul grumbled. Black Star relaxed._

"_So what happened?"_

"_After the fight with Maka I went for a drive and well kind of got in an accident, and well I remember waking up here yesterday" Soul sighed._

"_Maka's probably worried you know, why didn't you call her?"_

"_I was disorientated, there's no way I could let her know I'm in the hospital, and she would've blamed her self for it." Soul was now looking down._

"_Blame myself for what?" Both boys froze. Black Star was the first to react._

"_Well I'll leave you two alone" He stood up and walked towards Tsubaki who stood smiling at him. Once they were gone Maka took the chair next to the hospital bed._

"_I'm..." they both said at the same time resulting in a laugh for them._

"_Look Maka, I'm sorry about calling you names, it was uncalled for, and I'm sorry for making you worry." Soul tried to sit up more, groaning as he did._

"_No soul I should apologise. I never should have compared you to my father, if I didn't do that you wouldn't even be here." She started to cry "I'm so sorry Soul"_

_Soul looked at her then with out thought pulled her closer to him and hugged her "Don't blame yourself, this was my own doing, just remember Maka I love you so I'll never hurt you, ever." He hugged her even tighter resting his head on hers. Maka was in shock, {did he just say that he loves me?} _

"_I... I love you too Soul" She forced her head out under of him and kissed him, this action brought both a smirk and a groan from the scythe._

Notes:

This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate some criticism. Lol no flames though. I'll continue this as I have time; I'm a university student so I have little time between classes. This won't be a long fic, I'm not quite sure where it's headed in anyway, but ideas would probably just pop into my head.  
Any time you read this {} it means it's their thoughts.  
Sorry for the crappy grammar and all these technical stuffs, I'm tired. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: do not own Soul Eater it belongs to its respectable owners. **

**Chapter 2**

The weeks past and finally it was time for their graduation ball. Soul was out of those pesky bandages and Maka was back to her usual self. Blair decided to visit them for a week; she said that there was no hot water at her new home. Both of them suspected that she'd run out of gossip and wanted to get more info on their relationship. She just cornered Maka while she was getting ready for the ball.

"_Are you wearing that?" Blair pointed towards the pink frilly dress._

"_Yes, why?" Maka gave her a scowl._

"_I think you'll look better in this and I know Soul'll love it on you." Blair took out a black floor length dress. It was sleeveless but bound its self around the neck with two folds of lacy material leading from it towards the middle of the dress. She then found accompanying shoulder length black gloves with netting in the middle down all the way to the hand._

"_It's beautiful, thank you" Maka looked at Blair with grateful eyes._

"_Oh I was meaning to ask you, have you two done it?" She stood close to the door to make a retreat just in case._

_Maka turned to face her; a blush clearly on her cheeks "No... What the hell?!" Was all that Maka could say she then lifted her hand with a thick hard cover book "MAKA... CHOP!" Blair lay on the floor with a small fountain of blood squirting out of her head. Soul came rushing in and almost tripped over the magical cat._

"_I'm not going to bother to ask" he said then spotted the dress "That looks cool" he smirked. _

_{Maybe I'll thank that cat later on} Maka smiled._

Tsubaki was taking a bubble bath before getting into her dress, when she heard Black Star, she spun around covered her self and threw a shuriken towards him, it planted itself firmly in the middle of his forehead.

"_You should learn to be more quite" Tsubaki sighed then smiled to herself._

Tsubaki got out of the bath and picked up her dress. It was a blue and gold two piece. The top connected in the front like a corset with the wiring going down in-between her cleavage. The shirt stopped mere centimetres from her belly button and the skirt started just above her hips. It had a golden fold above to soft blue of the floor length skirt. On her arms she wore two golden bands and a soft blue bracelet on her bicep.

The twins were being forced to dress similar by Kid but Liz had had enough of him and kicked him out. Liz opted for a cute red number she had seen a few days ago and bought it. It was nothing special, it had straps that connected to a small lining above the actual dress, the dress showed a small piece of cleavage at the top. At the middle of her dress it made a cross belt. Accompanying her dress she'd wear knee high red boots. Patty decided to wear a simple yellow, sleeveless dress with a brown bow at the back. The dress stopped above her knees. Liz's hair was braided and Patty had two small clips in her loose hair, her date would be Kilik.

Once all the preparations were complete the respective men waited at the bottom of each of their homes' stairs. Black Star had his white suit on, his blue tie already hanging askew. Once Tsubaki made her appearance he couldn't help his mouth dropping. The dress fitted her perfectly and Black Star had to focus to keep his eyes on her face, her hair was pushed up into a messy bun.

"_I bought you a gift" he took out a small silver box and handed it to her. Tsubaki gracefully took it and opened it revealing a golden star charm on a golden necklace._

"_Black Star I love it" she smiled warmly and kissed him._

Kid and Kilik waited at death mansion. The twins appeared next to each other. Kid and Kilik stood awe struck staring at them.

"_Take a picture it'll last longer" Liz snorted and Patty laughed. They soon recovered and took them by the arms._

"_Ah my beautiful Liz I have bought you this twin pistol necklace. I hope you like it." Kid moved to her back to put it on._

"_Thank you Kid it's wonderful" Liz smiled at him._

"_I hope you don't mind Patty but I took the liberty of buying you this small giraffe pendant." Kilik blushed slightly._

"_A giraffe, I love it thank you" Patty gave her usual laugh and bashfully stood still until it was placed around her neck._

Soul was waiting for Maka with Blair next to him.

"_Neh Soul, are you excited about the dance?" Blair decided that a friendly approach would work on him._

"_I'm only going because Maka wants to." He gave her a sceptical look, clearly she was planning something._

"_Oh ok. So have you done it?" Soul's eyes stretched {did she just ask that}. Before he could react she transformed into a cat, Soul registered it and kicked her, stuffing his hands in his pockets._

"_Damn cat" he mumbled. He decided to dress a little less formal. He had a black suit pants on with a black dress shirt, the shirt had silver linings._

Maka came walking down the stairs slowly, she was nervous. Blair had curled her hair and placed a blood red circlet on her head. Once Soul spotted her he shifted from one foot to the other and smirked at her staring at the image in front of him. She was his angel.

"_You look astounding Maka" Soul placed her hand into his bended arm._

"_You look good too Soul" Maka kissed his cheek. Soul led her to the Limo parked outside their apartment._

Walking up the stairs towards the academy didn't take long. Kid stood waiting at the entrance greeting everyone with Liz right next to him. Maka and Soul met Tsubaki and Black Star and proceeded to go and greet them.

"_Maka is that you?" Liz stared and then she looked at Tsubaki "Wow nice Tsubaki" and gave her a thumbs up. Tsubaki turned five shades darker._

"_Well yes it's me, who else would accompany Soul?" Maka glared at Liz. Soul protectively hugged Maka and whispered to her that it was meant as a compliment. "Ah I'm so sorry Liz" Maka looked at the ground but was taken from Souls warmth and found her self in a tight hug from Liz. "I can't breath Liz" Liz quickly released her and Maka stood taking deep breaths to replenish the air she had lost._

Kid started off with a speech and then the DJ started playing the music. The atmosphere was very festive and everyone was enjoying themselves. Kid was slow dancing with Liz to every song that allowed it. Black Star was neglecting Tsubaki in favour for all the food, but a swift Maka Chop had led to him giving Tsubaki all his attention. Soul and Maka were sitting at their table, Maka ate her food but felt the nervousness in Soul's soul. He was fiddling with his hair, then his sleeves, he poked his food and every once in a while stared towards the DJ.

"_Soul are you ok?" Maka looked at him concerned_

"_Uh yeah, just need some fresh air" Soul stood up and walked towards the balcony._

"_Stupid Soul" Maka muttered but was join by a tired Liz._

"_Hide me please" Liz begged "I need a break from all the dancing and I'm starving" She looked at the food and a small drivel of saliva was starting to fall from her mouth._

"_Um Liz, wipe" Liz quickly regained her composure and started to eat._

Soul stood on the balcony relishing the fresh air and the solitude. Spirit joined him soon after.

"_Nervous?" the red haired man looked at the youth._

"_You have no idea" Soul slouched._

"_Just relax and remember if you hurt her..."_

"_You'll make sure I'll suffer. I know old man" Soul looked at Spirit and smirked._

The music quieted and the announcement came on that dessert is being served. Maka couldn't help her self but she took the chocolate mouse with strawberries. Soul followed her, he loved strawberries. Liz took a slice of lemon meringue, Black Star took everything possible and Tsubaki just stared at him, next to him was Patty stacking her plate as well. They all enjoyed their food at the table and just talked about the days they had at the academy.

Kid was about to make another speech and just as he started Black Star interrupted.

"_Yahoo, it me the great Black Star the man who surpassed god" He was hanging from the curtains above the stage. A vein was popping on Kid's forehead. _

"_Doesn't this remind you of the 100__th__ year anniversary of the academy?" Liz asked the others._

_Maka and Soul chuckled. Tsubaki sweat dropped and Patty was having a laughing fit. They were going to miss these days._

"_Black Star get down from there!" Kid yelled, just then the curtain tore and Black Star came flying to the ground landing on his feet._

_Blair who had accompanied Spirit stared at him "he should've been a cat" Spirit chuckled at her comment._

Notes:  
I just want to thank Strawberryluver98 for following this and Llapacas for giving me my first review, you have made my day. :D  
Also if anyone has questions feel free to pm me. And I'll put the dresses up sometime; I first have to draw the girls with it on so it might take a while. I probably won't update again soon as I have a test and project due on Friday. before i forget, sorry for any mistakes feel free to let me know about them

thank you for reading.


End file.
